


Relief

by Wayward_Persephone



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, No shame, Nursing Kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throne Sex, but here i am, i blame jeff goldblum, i never thought i would write this, ok a little shame but that's not gonna stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Persephone/pseuds/Wayward_Persephone
Summary: The Grandmaster told her to find him when she needed him
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster & Reader, En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Original Female Character, En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Listen...this just happened, okay? Don't blame me, blame my brain...and blame that Jeff Goldblum guy while you're at it

There were some days, like today, where her breasts left her in _agony_.

Her baby had been refusing to nurse the entire day, they were more focused on eating some sort of soft mushy fruit instead, and she was at her wits end when she just so happened to stumble upon the Grandmaster alone in his throne room. It looked like he had just walked in from an adjoining room, his robe billowing behind him as he meandered, and he had a thoughtful look on his face. His gray hair was sticking up in its usual wild style, blue stripe still perfect over his full lower lip, and his brown eyes were staring off as he walked.

An idea popped in her head, sudden and surprising, and her breath caught in her throat.

There was a night a few weeks ago where her breasts were sore just like today, her baby had been more focused on trying to chew on her with their surprisingly strong gums as opposed to actually nursing, and the Grandmaster had walked in on her trying to ease the pain. She had her dress pulled down until it was bunched around her waist, leaving her chest bare, and she was pressing a warm wet cloth to her breasts.

It was a little messy for sure, but it was the only relief she could get at that moment.

The warm cloth felt nice, soothing her chafed nipples while coaxing her milk to flow, but she was still wincing with every gentle prod of her fingers. Once she did all she could, she mopped up her chest carefully, and that’s when he made his presence known.

“Next time, you should come to me for help,” he had murmured, making her jump in surprise as she whipped her head around, and she went breathless at the _hunger_ in his eyes when she looked at him.

His eyes were glued to her breasts, his tongue flicking over an incisor as he stared at her heatedly, and she flushed at his words. She knew he wasn’t talking about helping her with the washcloths, but she quickly pushed aside the thought of what he was _really_ suggesting as her heart nearly skipped a beat, and she just decided to play it safe and naive.

“Even a small breeze is painful, En Dwi. This is pretty much all I can do,” she said, pulling up her dress gingerly, and his eyes met hers with an intensity that threw her off guard, “next time…come find me,” he murmured and she didn’t know how to respond, so she kept quiet.

Now, here he was, and she was nearly in tears.

The Grandmaster had no sense of shame, she has slowly learned, but she was still hesitant to approach him with her idea. It was considered odd, what she was thinking, but the idea itself had warmth pooling low in her stomach. He never made her uncomfortable, taking time to listen to her, and he was always happy whenever she shyly approached him with something she wanted to try.

He always made her feel safe and loved.

She thought back to the heated way he had looked at her that night, the hunger in his gaze, thought about the few times where he seemed to watch her nurse a little more intently than usual, and came to a decision. She squared her shoulder, held her head up high, and swept into the room.

“Hello there, gorgeous,” he cooed, wiggling his fingers at her in greeting once he spotted her, and she stalked up to him with determination.

She walked up to him, pushing at his chest until he started walking backwards, and he obeyed with nothing but a raised eyebrow.

“Someone is _feisty_ today,” he murmured, eyes darting over her face curiously, and they walked backwards until his legs hit his throne and he gracelessly plopped down.

She immediately crawled onto his lap, ignoring his words, and was instead completely focused on the horrible ache in her chest. His hands automatically come up to hold her waist, confusion clear on his face as she remained quiet, and he frowned at her in bewilderment while settling into a more comfortable position on his throne.

He didn’t say anything, though, seemingly content with waiting on her to explain.

Her fingers trembled as she hastily worked at the straps of her dress, almost tearing the thin fabric, and she nearly cried in pain at the constriction of the cloth against her sore breasts. Tears stung the back of her eyes and she just ended up ripping the straps to pull down her dress. His eyes immediately dropped down to her chest, eyes growing dark and heavy lidded as she shoved the material down to her waist, and he made a noise somewhere between a growl and a purr as his hands squeezed her hips.

“Oh, _baby_ …you must be in pain,” he murmured, low voice nothing but a rumble, and she couldn’t focus clearly on anything but the intense cramping sensations radiating from her chest.

“Hurts… _please_ ,” she gritted out, settling against his warm body more fully, and she glanced down at her chest with a grimace.

Her breasts were so swollen and heavy, so full that milk wasn’t even beading at her nipples like they would usually do, and even just looking at them had her squeezing her eyes shut in pain.

“You’re just so beautiful, you know that? And such a good little pet to come to me for help,” the Grandmaster purred, hands tightening on her hips once more, before reaching up to smooth over her ribs.

His skin was hot against hers, making her gasp, and he sat up straighter in his seat. He gingerly repositioned her, untangling her dress from her legs so they spread easier over his lap, and she shifted more comfortably over him. His long fingers brushed the swell of her breast, his eyes darting up at her when she gasped wetly at the corresponding throb of pain, and she looked at him helplessly.

“I got you, honey,” the Grandmaster said softly, comfortingly, and she felt the knot in her stomach ease at his words.

She felt a little better knowing that he was completely okay with what she was doing.

He braced one arm around her waist, the other hand cupping her breast gingerly, and he flicked his tongue over her puffy nipple before drawing it into his mouth. He gave an experimental suck and groaned deep in his chest at the sudden rush of milk.

She hissed at the first contact of his mouth on her skin, something she always did, and she fought the fleeting urge to jerk away. His body heat was higher than the average person, probably something to do with him being an Elder, and his mouth was _searing_ against her horribly sensitive and aching nipples. Then, however, she tangled her fingers into his soft hair to drag him closer and nearly sobbed as he began to suck in earnest. She grabbed one of his large hands and pressed it against her ignored breast, his warm palm making her whimper even as it slightly soothed the ache, and she kneaded his hand against her. They both moaned as milk dribbled over their intertwined fingers, hers out of relief and his out of pleasure, and she lowered her hand to weakly hold on to his wrist as he continued to massage her. Relief swept over her, the cramping sensations blissfully fading with each squeeze of his fingers and each determined suck of his mouth, and she didn’t even realize she was rocking her hips until she felt his hand move back to her hip to push her more fully against him.

He was hard underneath her.

The Grandmaster switched breasts, the hand on her waist moving back to knead her breast and pinch and roll her wet nipple with his slender fingers, and his hot tongue laved over her other breast. He lapped up the milk that had spilled out, licking over her swollen nipple with a small growl, before he latched on and sucked _hard_.

She threw her head back, pushing her chest against him, and her sudden orgasm was quick and surprising.

She shuddered and bucked over him, grinding her hips against his frantically to draw out her pleasure, and she cried out his name breathlessly. Once her orgasm faded into a warm pleasant hum, she slowly rolled her head forward, and her eyes met the dark gaze of the Grandmaster. He was staring up at her, that intense hungry heat was back in his eyes, and she saw his tongue dart out to drag over her sensitive peak once more. She squeezed her eyes shut, letting her head fall back, and her hips began rocking against his again.

Then, he pulled away, and she could’ve cried at the loss. She quickly realized his hands had dipped under her dress and was fumbling between their bodies, and she almost _did_ cry when she felt him slowly sink into her wet heat. She immediately began rolling her hips, taking him deeper on each downstroke, and his thick girth filled her to the brim _perfectly._ He hit something deep inside her, easing that horrible empty ache while simultaneously making her pelvis twinge slightly in discomfort, but she didn’t care. She kept that angle, grinding and rolling her hips until she was _sobbing_ , and the Grandmaster pulled her against his chest to pepper small kisses over her throat. She focused her eyes on him, meeting his gaze as she continued to move, and he was looking at her with such molten heat that she felt scorched all the way down to her very marrow. She leaned forward, bracing one arm over his broad shoulders, and she cupped her still aching breast.

She lifted up until her wet puffy nipple brushed his lips, trailing over his lower lip in an erotically _obscene_ picture, his hot breath ghosting over the sensitive flesh making her clench down on him tightly, and he cursed darkly before he latched on with enough vigor to make her second orgasm rip through her.

She wailed in pleasure.

She bared down on him on the next downstroke, making his hips jerk up into her roughly and so _deeply_ , and she clawed at him as her body shook and trembled with pleasure that rushed through her and stole the very breath from her lungs. When her orgasm finally subsided, leaving her gasping and writhing, she slumped over him completely boneless. The Grandmaster was still cupping her breasts, massaging lightly, while his hot tongue lapped at her nipples lazily. It wasn’t quite teasing, but the feel of his tongue rasping over her sensitive skin had her whimpering softly and her hips jerking against his once more.

“You are in a _mood_ today,” he purred, sounding utterly delighted, and his gaze flicked to her while he nibbled ever so gently on her breast before switching to the other.

She began shifting her hips almost as if she couldn’t help herself, the sight of him licking at her just as erotic as feeling him still hard and thick buried inside her to the hilt, and his brown eyes _sparkled_. Maybe it was her hormones, maybe it was because she could see the heated adoration in his gaze, but she couldn’t stop chasing that familiar coil of pleasure tightening in her pelvis as he continued his ministrations. Her nipples were _aching_ , sore and tender from being sucked on for so long and so enthusiastically, and he traced the puffy ridges with the tip of his tongue.

“Should…should we stop?” she asked hoarsely, rocking her hips slightly faster as her eyes lingered on him drawing her nipple in his mouth and suckling before releasing with a soft _‘pop’_.

“Do you _want_ me to stop? I mean…you, um, you just _keep going_ and I am _very_ interested in seeing how long you can hold out…how many orgasms do you think you can pull from that pretty little cunt of yours before you’re too exhausted to even _beg_ me to make you come?” he asked, never once stopping his kneading or licking, and her hips rolled almost frantically at his words.

He grinned, something wicked and sharp, and she whined high in her throat at the way he studied her from under his lashes.

“Oh, no, baby…I don’t think that…don’t think that you’re _quite_ done yet. I know that _I_ am _far_ from done with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come sin with me on tumblr @wayward-persephone where I freely write about this fucker and other Jeff Goldblum characters
> 
> ....I also take requests 😏


End file.
